monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Farm Lagoon
Monster Farm Lagoon was an online MMORPG made by Tecmo, and hosted by Gamespot. Maintenance service was shut down because of difficulty on July 1, 2010 and all services ended on August 31, 2010. It was the second of the Monster Rancher games to be released online, but it was a far more developed version of Monster Farm Online, and used more structure in the breeds and level set-up of the game itself. It began service with the title change over a period of one year from the rest of the redevelopment, which was on November 03, 2008. In addition, monsters from the anime were added as playable characters and level bosses. Story Flow (from the previous game) quietly calls to the ocean for assistance during a massive tsunami that strikes the Eastern Continent. After the disaster, she wakes up on Tower Island. Her world has been covered by the sea, and people have begun to row out to the open ocean to prevent a coming disaster called "The Rise," which would be the third disaster caused by a monster in Pangaea's history. The game follows Flow's exploits as she tries to help her people prevent "the Rise" from destroying the entire world. Gameplay takes place on the same continent as the previous game, but now the land of Yutatora is broken up into many islands, surrounding the base island of Tower Island. Gameplay Gameplay in involves the creating, training, and fighting of monsters much like previous games in the Monster Rancher series. However, there is much less emphasis on the ranching portion of raising your monster, and far more emphasis on interaction with other characters and beating level bosses as a team. This game is much more like an interactive world. Stats are broken up into nine divisions, the maximum stat sum being 240,099,980. Monsters' stats can be increased up to the maximum by continuing to raise them. Because there is no concept of lifespan in the game, the monsters cannot die. *'Level- '''The level of the monster. *'Life- Represents the monster's HP. *'Force (Power)- '''Power of intelligence techniques; Best for near-range attacks. Increases the power of fire techniques. *'Kind-''' Power of power techniques; Best for far-range attacks. Increases the power of fire techniques. *'Handy-' Power tricks, tricks of ice attribute the rise. Probability and time duration of the chain increases. *'Concentration-' Owaza power, lightning rise of technology. Increases in the probability of occurrence of critical to grow to more than 501. *'Endurance (Defense)-' Reduces the damage from a number of short-range-based techniques. The power of technology to increase soil attributes. *'Mental Strength (Intelligence)-' Reduces the damage from a number of long-distance-based techniques. The power of the water element technique is increased. *'Support-' Technique blow abnormal state, such as interference, the power of the wind element technique rises. The effect of time can be improved by some auxiliary technique to grow to more than 501. Acquiring Monsters You can start out the game by either regenerating a monster using a CD or DVD or by picking one from a list of beginner monsters. Some must be unlocked by in-game events. There is no combination system in this game, unlike previous incarnations, but sub-species do exist. Instead, their traits and appearances can be modified by the user, depending on what they are fed, their age, and their power level. The following foods allow your monster to change color: '''Red: Salmon, Carrot, Mushroom, certain Meats Blue: Crab Meat, White Turnip Green: Green Fruits, Vegetables Yellow: Fruit, Grain Purple: Purple Vegetables and Fruits, and some meats Monster Battles Expeditions This system is the center of this game. Referred to in the beginning, your character departs by boat from the island of Yutatora. There are dungeons with lots of monsters on each floor. You can be equipped with food and synthetic materials. Such equipment is obtained by the expedition themselves. It is also a means of accumulating basic proficiency. Land Expeditions The different kind of dungeons are below *'Stone' A tower, which consists of an artificial stone texture. Location just short of the tutorial. *'Plant' A tower is composed of a plant texture stone which has eroded. Beasts and Plant monsters live there. *'Crystal' A tower that consists of a crystal texture. Its stairs are see through. Dragons and Insect monsters inhabited this tower. *'Freezing' A tower that is composed of a frozen texture. Location is related to the story progression. *'Miasma' A tower that consists of a youthful texture of an evil atmosphere. Many powerful monsters roam there. It is an important place in the story. *'Remains' A land expedition, which texture consists of the "Ruins of Kunareya", which had appeared in the previous game. Golem, Henger, and Durahan reside there. *'Shipboard' A special floor. Not much is known about it. *'Coast' A special floor. Its a bonus stage that can go on with a certain probability after clearing the board. Appears in the coastal place expedition "Kurehaza Cape." *'Hill' A land expedition, which texture consists of the "Hill of Rusetara", which also had appeared in the previous game. *'Ruins' A land expedition "Shidirarama" is based on the ruins from the previous game after the disaster. *'Basin' A special stage which has a very wide floor. Its a land expedition like the bonus stages. Monsters Since technically only the main breeds can be considered "playable monsters" (all variations are just a change made by the user), the game has a total of 25 raisable breeds and 16 non-playable enemy monster breeds. * This game reintroduced Pancho as a playable monster and got rid of Icheyo altogether. It also saw the creation of Zecca, Penta, Anyamu, and Thine--all new versions of previous monsters Arrowhead, Mocchi, Mew, and Zan. * Several breeds were only included as enemies, such as Gitan, Mock, and Baku. But the actual basic, rasiable monster was not included in game, as far we know. Along the same lines, a Lesione and an Ogyo are clearly seen in the promotional video for the game, but neither actually appear in it. * This game brings back Moo as the main villain, and you have to fight him in several different forms. Gallery Monster Farm Lagoon 2.jpg|Promo from MFL Category:Games